


Adam's Thoughts

by orphan_account



Series: Band One-Shots [1]
Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band), Saint Asonia (Band), Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam spills his emotions to Ben, who comforts him.





	Adam's Thoughts

Ben walked into his apartment one day to his boyfriend looking pretty stressed out on the couch. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked Adam. He hoped it wasn’t drugs again. Adam had been in rehab a few years ago and they had seemed to be the worst years of his life.

“This new band,” he started. “It’s so stressful.”

Ben froze. Were they being assholes? Adam had never said anything about it, but Ben had a feeling that that’s one of the many reasons he had left Three Days Grace. He didn’t know for sure, but he had always suspected that his old band had treated him like shit. Probably laughed at him, made fun of him when he needed help the most. Pushed him to the side. Just used him for his vocals. Just used him for fame.

“What happened?” Ben asked quietly. “Who’s asses do I need to kick?”

Adam laughed a bit. “It’s not like that,” he said, smiling. “The band’s great, we’re great. It’s the damn fans.”

Ben sighed and sat next to his boyfriend. “Three Days Grace stuff again, huh?”

Adam shifted to lean against Ben. “Yeah.”

“That’s gotta be annoying,” Ben said calmly. 

“Yeah.”

They didn’t say much after that, Adam just laid his head on Ben’s shoulder, Ben laid his on Adam’s head, and they fell asleep together.

 

Adam woke suddenly to Ben getting up softly. He groaned in protest. 

“I’m sorry,” Ben said. “I tried not to wake you.”

“Well, you did,” Adam joked. “What’s up?”

Ben sighed. “I’m mad that these people won’t leave you alone. They won’t let you live your life. They want to force you to be in a band you don’t want to be in for their own enjoyment. It’s like they don’t even care about you at all.”

“They don’t,” Adam mumbled. “They only care about my voice.”

Ben just nodded. He didn’t know what to do. He just watched as his boyfriend slowly fell back asleep.

 

A few hours later, Adam woke again. “Ben!” he shouted. “Why’d you make me sleep on the couch, you asshole?”

Ben poked his head out from the bathroom. “Don’t start with that shit, man.” 

Adam laughed and went over to the kitchen to get bacon.

“So, did you want to talk about the band stuff?” Ben called from in the shower. 

“No.”

“Come on, it’ll make you feel better.”

“I don’t know.”

“You can come in the shower with me.”

“Alright, then.”

Adam stepped inside the bathroom and took off his clothes. Ben opened the curtains and smiled at him. Adam stepped into the shower next to his boyfriend and stared at him happily.

“So, what’s on your mind?” Ban asked him.

Adam sighed sadly. “I just... this is going to sound stupid and petty… but they won’t shut up. Every ‘fan’ says I was better in Three Days Grace. It’s like a backhanded compliment. One moment they’re saying they love my voice, the next they’re saying I suck. I know it’s just criticism, everyone deals with that. What’s bothering me is that they’re all backhanded and shit.”

Ben nodded. He understood. “I don’t want to be in Three Days Grace,” Adam continued. “They just don’t respect me as a person and they don’t care about my life or what I want. They just…” 

“Yeah,” Ben said softly. “If you like, I can make you feel a bit better.”

Adam smiled and Ben pulled him into a long, lingering kiss.

“Music and sex?” Adam asked.

“Of course.”

“My favorite.”

“Mine, too, baby.”

Ben reached out of the shower curtain and turned on their playlist. “Welcome to the Black Parade” by My Chemical Romance started up.

“Mmmmm, I love this song,” Adam mumbled, pulling Ben in closer. “My Chemical Romance.”

“Our Chemical Romance,” Ben corrected him as he fell to the bottom of the shower, pulling his boyfriend down with him. “Let’s do this, baby,” he moaned.

 

“We should do that more often,” Adam said as they stepped out of the bathroom.

“Course,” Ben said. 

“Ben?” Ben looked up at Adam. “I love you.”

Ben grinned. “I love you, too.” They pulled into each other in a kiss. Adam was glad he had told Ben. From now on, he would tell Ben everything. He’d be happier that way.


End file.
